Si Yuri fuera mujer
by xGeychou
Summary: Mientras lo veía dormitar en sus brazos, Yuuri pensaba en cómo serían las cosas si Yuri fuera una mujer; seguro todo sería igual, a diferencia de algunos detalles. (YuuYuFem)


**Notas del Fanfic:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Saya Yamamoto y MAPPA.

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Todos lo hacen en diferentes fandoms, yo solo quería ser popular, okno. Tengo en borrador dos historias largas sobre Yuuri x YuriFem, si a esta cosa le va bien, publicare las demás.

.

.

.

Yuri se le había declarado a Yuuri, este había aceptado soltando un _"SI"_ solo porque los gritos del otro lo habían asustado, era como un reflejo de autoprotección al sufrir tanto maltrato por Nishigori en su infancia, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por el pequeño ruso no solo era cariño, respeto y otras cosas, sus sentimientos fueron evolucionando y cambiando mientras más se encontraba a su lado pasando cada instante, ya sea mirándose o hablando de cualquier cosa.

Forjaron una relación muy diferente a las demás y los cimientos de esta se basaron en la confianza mutua, en cómo se dedicaban entre ellos las sonrisas más honestas, casi como si fuera algo natural.

Era su secreto.

Compartían los mismos gustos por la comida; les gustaba el cerdo, pero más al rubio, a él le fascinaba.

Y mezclando sus platillos favoritos salían los pirozhkis de katsudon que tanto degustaban los dos juntos.

La pasión que los unía aún más; era el patinaje artístico, ambos expresaban sus sentimientos sobre la pista de hielo, esperando que el mundo entendiera lo que querían decir, lo que deseaban demostrar.

La edad si era un problema, pero aunque fuera así supieron conllevar las cosas tranquilamente, formando una amistad y rivalidad extraña pero muy confortante y llena de nuevas experiencias, se conocieron y supieron todos sus secretos, todos sus miedos, todo lo que amaban y todo lo que no… para de esa forma, dar paso a una relación más seria, más comprometida y más profunda.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Yurio había crecido unos doce centímetros más, estaba conforme de esa forma, así tendría más excusas para que Yuuri lo abrazara y lo consintiera como un niño; aunque tampoco le gustaba que fuera de esa forma casi siempre.

Los dos acurrucados en el mismo colchón, mientras el ruso dormitaba en sus brazos, Yuuri delineaba su rostro tranquilo, sus hebras suaves y delicadas, todas sus facciones relajadas, la respiración tranquila y con un ritmo casi silencioso, y pequeños detalles como algunas pecas en las mejillas y nariz ajenas.

Como una revelación Yuuri pensó en que hubiera pasado si Yuri fuera una mujer…

¿Sería lo mismo?

¿Estarían juntos?

¿Se hubieran conocido siquiera?

Yuuri creía que si, en algún momento se hubieran conocido al compartir el mismo camino en el mundo de las competencias y el mismo sueño, seguro el ruso hubiera sido una chica muy dura de roer.

Su imaginación empezó a volar.

Si Yuri fuera mujer, seguro sería una chica muy linda, demasiado hermosa para su edad, su cabello sería más largo casi llegando hasta la mitad de su espalda, seria lacio y muy sedoso, sus ojos seguirían siendo verdes pero con un brillo diferente, Yuri como hombre tenía ya las pestañas muy largas, pero si fuera mujer seguro lo serían aún más y resaltarían mejor sus esmeraldas, su nariz sería más pequeña y su rostro más definido y delicado, sus labios serían más rosados, tanto que podría degustar el sabor a fresa sobre ellos, y bajando más abajo… pues seguro no tendría pechos grandes, si no unos montes pequeños que la harían ver más inocente; el japonés se sonrojo al pensar en eso, tal vez su cintura sería más estrecha, su trasero y piernas seguirían estando bien formados (como ahora) y su piel más blanca y aterciopelada.

Yuuri seguía divagando en aquellos hechos.

Su voz sería más delgada, fina y sonaría como una melodía a sus oídos.

Pensó en su altura, quizá no sería tan alta como lo es siendo hombre, el nipón supuso que sería de 1.65 a lo mucho, lo cual la haría ver más adorable.

Y mientras hacia sus presentaciones tendría el cabello amarrado en peinados demasiado increíbles y con muchos detalles alrededor, llamaría la atención de muchos pretendientes y Yuuri se pondría depresivo por ese hecho, tendría que esforzarse diez veces más para ser elegido.

Creyó en que igual que ahora, terminaría enamorándose perdidamente o ella se daría cuenta de que él existe y que con el tiempo intercambiarían el número telefónico, se mandarían mensajes de texto o harían llamadas por skype durante horas y todo tomaría una forma muy bonita para ambos.

El mayor decidiría declarársele en uno de sus encuentros, pero la menor se le adelantaría tirándole el ramo de flores que había comprado en la calle y diciéndole algo como:

" _Sal conmigo, maldito cerdo."_ Y aceptaría sin chistar porque la amaba mucho y solo deseaba hacerla feliz.

Seguro que cuando vivieran juntos, Yuri se levantaría toda perezosa y con los cabellos alborotados con algunos mechones parados, la rubia se enojaría porque odiaba arreglarse y peinarse.

Yuuri pensó que la rusa no sería gran fan de pintarse el rostro y las uñas; aunque estas últimas las tuviera largas y bien recortadas y todo eso no importaba porque la amaría solo por ser como era, alguien simple y a la vez diferente que era perfecta sin maquillaje encima.

Su personalidad seguro seguiría siendo explosiva y más en aquellos días del mes en donde tendría que consentirla, cuidarla y ayudarla en lo que pudiera, porque a la menor realmente le dolía estar en su periodo; botándola a la cama como si estuviera enferma.

Y siempre trataría de ser delicado y comprensivo ante su actitud, Yuuri tendría que ser más paciente para intentar comprender a su novia y no hacerla enojar.

Cuando fueran a Rusia sus amigas los secuestrarían y harían cambiar de estilo a la chica, obligándola a peinarse y a maquillarse y cuando el japonés la viera con diferentes ropas, suspiraría porque aun así, seguía siendo ella y seguía siendo hermosa, la más bella mujer del mundo ante sus ojos.

Pasarían mas años, tendrían citas cursis y Yuri las arruinaría todas, se besarían mucho en San Valentín, comerían mucho en los cumpleaños, jugarían a muchas cosas como dos niños, harían travesuras sin sentido a medio mundo y juntos se reirían por cualquier cosa que pasara; al final se tomarían de la mano.

Después de tanto, seguro llegaría aquel día, en donde luego de pensarlo un montón le pediría matrimonio al finalizar una competencia y la chica lo golpearía por pedírselo frente a medio mundo y seguro diría que _"NO",_ gritando a los cuatro vientos un sinfín de insultos al ser como es ella, muy explosiva.

Se iría con la cara totalmente roja y luego de unos minutos volvería para retractarse; aceptando la propuesta y sellando el compromiso con un beso, ahí en el suelo de la pista de hielo mientras todo el público y sus amigos los miraban, aplaudiendo felices por la pareja.

Anunciarían su compromiso y planificarían el nuevo acontecimiento y después llegaría el día de la boda.

Ahí con todas las personas más importantes en su vida, con los sentimientos carcomiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, recordando los buenos y malos momentos para llegar a ese punto, seguro temblaría y se pondría nervioso porque Yuri se estaba tardando demasiado y demonios, el japonés sentía el miedo invadirle porque quizá la rusa se había escapado dejándolo plantado en la capilla de la iglesia y quería morirse ahí mismo por tal escenario. Ella si era capaz.

El sonido del piano tocando esa melodía tan conocida lo harían volver a todos sus sentidos, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran en cámara lenta y ahí estaría su novia, con un vestido blanco, largo, ceñido y con muchos detalles; aunque ella hubiera querido uno negro muy apretó y delatador, Mila le diría que no estaba yendo a su funeral sino a su boda y la rubia elegiría el más llamativo de todos.

Su cabello estaría recogido y los mechones rubios que tapaban su rostro también, dejando que el mundo apreciara su rostro angelical, joder, Yuuri se estaba casando con un ángel.

Ella tendría una base de maquillaje simple que solo hacia resaltar sus ojos; marrón rojizo y verde azulado se cruzarían, sonriéndose mutuamente mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Se entregarían en alma ese día, entregarían su corazón y todo su ser en manos del otro para que hicieran lo que quisieran con ellos, con su vida.

Después de los votos vendría la pregunta que tanto estaría esperando el público.

Y como Yuri amaba hacerlo desesperar en esos segundos, tardaría en dar el _"sí, acepto"_ cuando le preguntara el sacerdote y antes de que les diera permiso para besarse la rubia saltaría a sus brazos estampando sus labios con los suyos de una forma muy original, todos aplaudirían.

Bailarían en la fiesta y Yuri le pisaría siempre, porque ella odiaba usar tacones y no era muy buena en eso, pero Yuuri pensaría que seguro era a propósito.

Se despedirían, dirigiéndose a su nueva casa, Yuuri la cargaría como princesa y esta se quejaría por ello, la besaría para callarla y la pondría delicadamente sobre la cama, en ese momento podría morirse porque ya era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Le haría el amor lo más delicado posible, tocándole como si fuera un cristal, desnudándola y sintiendo cada parte de ella con la yema de sus dedos, el japonés sería demasiado cuidadoso con cada detalle.

Robándole el aliento.

Si Yuri fuera mujer, seguro tendrían muchos hijos y ella no estaría tan feliz por tener que llevar una vida acuestas de su cuerpo, mientras él se sentiría completamente hundido en la felicidad extrema, diciéndole que se veía adorable con la barriga creciendo y hablándole todas la noches a su bebé, al nacer, Yuri seguro cambiaria de opinión y después de tanto dolor en el parto, se enamoraría de la pequeña criatura que estaría en sus brazos.

Juntos derramarían lágrimas en la habitación de aquel hospital y Yuuri cargaría a su creación, a ese pequeño ser que era parte de él como el de su esposa, temblando en el acto y cuando la pequeña abriera sus ojos, vería unas orbes claras muy bellas, su cabello sería un rubio ceniza, casi castaño pero no tanto.

La llamarían Yulia.

Y seguirían creciendo juntos, como familia y como la pareja que eran.

.

.

.

Los latidos de Yuuri se aceleraron haciendo que todos sus pensamientos se disiparan en el vacío y cerró los ojos, Yuri no era una mujer, era un hombre al cual no le gustaba que le trataran de manera delicada, era salvaje en algunas ocasiones y siempre le gustaba tener la supremacía en los besos, en su relación, era exigente y demandante en todo; su voz también era grave, cuando tenían relaciones lo hacían de manera diferente a la que una pareja de hombre y mujer lo harían; lo que el ruso tenía entre sus piernas no era algo que una fémina tuviera, aunque sus piernas fueran delgadas y finas o su rostro fuera algo afeminado, seguía siendo un hombre.

Porque Yuri era aquel demonio en constante evolución, porque era quien le había dedicado todas sus coreografías, porque había hecho de su vida más interesante al conocerlo, porque había convivido con él en muchos sentidos y compartían sus más grandes misterios.

Aquel chico que le hablo por primera vez en aquel Gran Prix Final pateando la puerta del retrete en donde se encontraba llorando; destrozado, haciéndole olvidar por un momento el dolor que tenía atorado en su pecho y muy a su estilo gritándole que no eran necesarios dos Yuris en la pista, para luego enterarse que solo quería conocerlo y saber qué tipo de persona era, diciéndole que su secuencia de pasos lo habían cautivado y que desde ese momento había despertado un gran intereses en él.

Aquel chico que tenía las patadas y golpes más fuertes y dolorosos del mundo.

Aquel chico que paso de ser el _"Hada Rusa"_ a ser _"El Tigre de Hielo Ruso",_ aquel chico que vio cómo se esforzaba en cada entrenamiento, aquel chico que le demostró en la pista todos sus sentimientos y todos sus resultados, aquel chico que había llorado frente a él luego de su programa libre.

Aquel chico que había terminado colándose en su pecho. Aquel chico al cual había arrastrado a competir bailando en aquel banquete. Todo eso conformaba a la persona que era Yuri Plisetsky.

Porque en algún momento Yuuri fue y sigue siendo la motivación de Yuri.

No importaba si Yuri fuera un hombre o una mujer o cualquier cosa, lo seguiría amando y seguiría enamorándose de él una y otra vez, estaba seguro de eso. Aunque no pudieran tener hijos; podían adoptar, aunque no tuvieran una boda concurrida e increíble, podrían casarse y compartir un lazo invisible de unión.

Para Yuuri, Yuri era la cosa más perfecta e imperfecta del mundo.

Se harían muchas promesas. Estarían siempre juntos o al menos hasta que el otro se lo permitiría.

Aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer.

.

.

.

— Yurio…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Si yo fuera mujer te habrías enamorado de mí?

— Que pregunta tan extraña.

— Solo responde.

— Pues sí, seguro tendrías unas tetas enormes y me costaría un montón conquistarte y monopolizarte, pero lo haría.

— Y-ya veo. —el nipón se avergonzó un poco por la respuesta tan directa de su pareja, bueno, así era Yurio.

— ¿Y tú? —Yuuri dirigió su atención al ruso. — ¿Te enamorarías de mi si fuera mujer?

— Si, serias tan pequeña y adorable…

— ¡¿Quién es pequeño y adorable?! —El ruso rompió la cuchara de plástico en sus manos.

— ¡Si fueras mujer, dije!

— ¡No pongas excusas!

Todo termino como siempre, en una discusión sin sentido en donde Yuri siempre buscaba ganar y tener la razón y así estaba bien porque Yuuri se la daba de todas formas, menos en la cama.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Es fluff; supongo, joder, viva esta hermosa pareja, no importa si hacen yuri, yaoi u otra cosa, siempre serán mi OTP, espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
